


Only you can Touch me

by lexigirl20



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Kash fucking sucks!, M/M, Season 1 shit was weighing on my mind, Shameless, Tumblr made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexigirl20/pseuds/lexigirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touching, and what it means to Mickey Milkovich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only you can Touch me

Mickey was used to people shying away from him, afraid of his reaction. Except it wasn't really Mickey they were afraid of, it was the Milkovich part of him. People didn't look directly at him in the hallway, they flinched away from him when he touched them because they knew that violence and pain was sure to follow shortly. So whatever, Mickey was used to rough touching, to pain and violence being the only care his body got. Even in sex, Mickey never wanted romance, never expected it.

Then along came Gallagher, with his fucking big blue eyes and his stupid red hair. Hair that only highlighted those fucking irritating freckles that were sprinkled across his nose, not that Mickey was fucking looking. The first time was normal for Mickey, rough and hurried with the fear of discovery that was always there. Gallagher trying to kiss him, hell no! Mickey didn't fucking do that and he made sure he made that clear to Gallagher.

But Firecrotch kept fucking touching him, when they fucked, his hands were gentle on the back of his hips, nails digging in slightly. Mickey bit back a moan at the way Ian's breath was so gentle against the back of his neck. What the fuck man? And then Gallagher came to him with tears in those fucking big blue eyes and Mickey couldn't tell him no, could never seem to tell him no lately. When he grabbed his hand mid thrust, Mickey bucked as a warning. Gallagher ignored him of course, pressed his lips to Mickey's neck as a please. Mickey hadn't had anyone fuck him like this in his life, like they wanted to be there for Mickey, just Mickey. He was used to people using his body, imagining a different person while they fucked. Yet here was Gallagher moaning his name into his sweaty, dirty neck in a breathless, unbelieving tone that made Mickey feel like he was worth something. So he allowed it, moaning a little as he felt Ian's teeth nibble on his neck.

Of course they got caught, Mickey should have fucking known not to let his guard down. He ran, terrified. He came back of course, had to make sure Kash n Grab wouldn't tell anyone. Just because he waited till Gallagher was in the back didn't mean anything okay? He remembers mentioning how sweet Gallagher was, and fuck him if it wasn't the truth. He turned away from Kash, his mind on the revelation that maybe this thing with Gallagher was going a bit too far. Then the shots, Mickey shouting about the Snickers bar, then pain, god nothing but pain for a minute.

Gallagher running up from the back, Mickey was sure he was going to go to Kash. He was never more surprised when Ian sank to his knees in from of him, his hands on Mickey's face. Mickey thinks he shouted something at Kash, but he remembers disturbingly clear the feeling of Ian's hands on him, the way he leaned into the touch as the pain in his leg twisted through him. Sitting in juvie, Mickey wonders when he started craving Gallagher's touch, instead of pushing him away like everyone else.


End file.
